One Piece: Grand Tournament!
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: Takes place 4 years later. Luffy is married to Nami and they have a sweet 4 year old daughter. But when links and bloodlines threaten his daughter's life, and every pirate wants to kill her, theres only one way to settle this: A Grand Tournament! -Sequal-
1. Farewell crew, Hello next adventure

**Now i know what your all thinking: Wtf am I making a sequal to a not-yet-done FF? Well, this one had already been on my mind for awhile and I 'was' working on the third chap, but right when i was about to finish what took me like a week to do, we have a power outage and somehow all the memory from the story i wrote was deleted! So i decided to write another FF to pass the time. I have one more Idea for an FF, and once that's done, I'd like you, the readers, to vote on which FF you like most and want me to write about during the school year. Not really any spoilers in this FF about the last one except one towards the end, but i won't go into much detail. Remember: More reviews=faster posting. So please review alot! and enjoy!**

_______________________________________________________________________

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nami's screams echoed throughout the thunder. Luffy ran through the rain as fast as he could, hearing splashes from the puddles beneath his feet. He gritted his teeth at the thought of his entire crew, except for Nami, betraying the both of them. First the entire crew returns to Nami's village. Then a few weeks later they turn their backs on Luffy and Nami, seperating them as far as they can.

At the same time from the upper floor's of Nami's house, Sanji lit another cigarette as he puffed out a bit of more smoke. As he took another glance outside after a flash of lightning, he caught sight of Luffy, panting and running up the hill, determined to get to Nami asap.

"Oi Zoro, check it out." Sanji commented. Zoro's simply grunted at the sight of Luffy coming up the hill.

"Damn it, thought the all day buffet would really keep him busy." Zoro commented, gripping his sword tightly. At the same time, Luffy finally made it up to the orchard feilds, taking a quick stop to catch his breath. He figured he must have ran all the way across the island to catch up to this house, mostly from the fact he forgot where Nami lived. Suddenly, he heard quick shuffling through the feilds, a sound that was all too similar to that of footsteps. He quickly flipped backwards just as a slash of blades cut through an orchard patch, which would've sliced Luffy in half from his chest and legs.

Looking back, he glared angrily as he saw Zoro, holding his three blades with the third in his mouth. As another flash of lightning came, Luffy suddenly let out a gasp of breath as he was bashed into the chest by the work of someone's powerful foot, most obvbiously, Sanji's. He was blasted back a few yards, but reacted quickly as he flipped backwards again, holding onto the ground with a firm grip as some dust scattered around his feet and hand.

"Get out of the way Sanji!" Luffy yelled with fury in his eyes.

"As much as I would for Nami's case, I can't let you pass right now Luffy." Sanji replied as he took out his cigarette, letting out another puff of smoke from his mouth. Luffy simply grunted as he ran straight towards Sanji, pulling back both his arms to nearly twenty feet.

"Gomu Gomu no Rock..." Luffy began shouting as he shot both his arms straight torwards Sanji. However, before they could even reach him, Zoro moved in, pounding both hands down with two of his swords by the hilts. Because of Luffy's stretchy body, the rest of him was still being sent flying towards Zoro who kept his palms pinned down by the ground.

At first, Luffy was expecting to headbutt straight into Zoro and get passed the two. But to his surprise, Sanji kicked him straight in the back of the head, face down into the ground. He didn't even get time to react as Zoro and Sanji both grabbed one of his legs that continued to fly over his head, and threw Luffy as hard as they could towards the house, crashing straight into the wooden wall, causing it to collapse right on top of him.

The rest of the residence in the house which included Ussop, Franky, Chopper, and Robin, all looked up at as they felt the entire house shaking.

"I really hope this house is stable." Ussop commented, noticing how much shook from just a simple crash through the wall. He took another glance back at Nami who continued to squirm and cry out in pain. Her legs and arms were being held down by Robin's arms.

"I feel sorry for Nami to be suffering so much, esspecially when I have to restrain her like this." Robin said, feeling a bit guilty about it. Yet even she knew they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"No need to worry Robin. It's almost done." Chopper commented, trying to ease her pain.

"L-Lu..." Nami started to mumble. The three started to look in shock at this, knowing she was in deep pain, and the call would most likely be like a volcano going off.

"Oh no, not now..." Ussop commented, putting his finger to his lip in a shushing matter.

"Lu....Luf..." She continued muffling.

"You might wanna hold onto something..." Franky said as he grabbed onto the walls near him.

"This is bad..." Ussop commented, ducking under the table as he put his hands on his head.

"**LUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYY!!!!!!**" Nami cried out, which echoed throughout the house. Sanji and Zoro quickly glanced away from the rubble Luffy was burried under as they both looked up towards the taller part of the house. They were both thinking the same thing.

"This is bad." Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. As they glanced back towards the pile of rubble, they started to give off the same worried and startled expression as they felt the ground itself beginning to shake. Before they could even react, two long fists smacked right into their faces at quick speed, sending them flying backwards and knocking them out as they landed out in the orchard field. Both their pupils were gone as an indication they were knocked out, as well as some blood dripping from their nose and head.

As soon as his fists pulled back into place, he continued running his way upstairs towards the top floor of the building, where he knew the screams were coming from. As he crossed the halls of the 2nd floor, he stopped as he gritted his teeth, seeing Franky standing in his path a few yards from him, wearing his usual brick red shirt and...strange underwear (they look like fat panties so wtf should i call em?).

"Get out of the way Franky!" Luffy shouted, shooting one of his fists towards him. Reacting calmly, Franky copied this with his extended arms as he shot out one of his own metallic fists, stopping Luffy's attack as he neared him. Before Luffy could make a counter to this, Franky grabbed him with his other extended arm and threw him into small room, the bathroom to be more accurate.

Thanks to Franky's keen skill as a shipwrite (IDK how to spell that) he quickly boarded up the door within a mere 10 seconds, covering it completely in boards. As to further keep Luffy from opening the door, Franky inhaled deeply before blowing forth a large amount of fire out towards the door, setting it aflame.

"That outta hold him for awhile." Franky commented, smirkingly. However, he suddenly jumped a bit as he heard the door being repeatedly pounded, most obviosly by a pair of quick fists. He knew what Luffy was doing, but even then he couldn't believe Luffy was actually trying to break down a flaming door. Before he could think of some way to react again, two of Luffy's fists crashed through the door, pounding Franky in the chest and crashing him through a wall. Even though he managed to bust through the firey door, his hands bled a bit from how hard and much he had to pound on it.

Luffy breathed in deeply for a bit, exhausting quite a bit of energy trying to get up to the third floor of the building. As he finally made his way to the third floor, his eyes widened as he saw the room Nami was in just down the hall. He bursted in quick speed to get to the doors in time, but quickly stopped as the door slammed right in front of him.

"Let me in!" Luffy shouted angrily, pounding harshly on the door.

On the other side of the door, Brook and Ussop were busy pressing against it in order to keep it closed shut. As to furthur help, Robin sprouted arms from the side of the doors and connected them together, helping keep the door shut. Yet, even with their combined strength, it was starting to wear out as Luffy bashed against the door more and more.

"Gaaaaah!!!" Nami screeched again in pain.

"How much longer?" Ussop yelled in a panicked state.

"Just another minute." Chopper replied.

"We don't seem to have another minute." Brook commented.

"Let me in!" Luffy shouted from the other side of the door. Ussop and Brook became nervous as the door continued to break in more and more. They could actually see cracks beginning to form from it.

"That's it, we're dead!" Ussop screeched in fear, before looking at Brook. "No offense Brook."

"None taken." Brook replied, still struggling to push back the pounding door. They both looked in fear as the door continued to break open more, seeing a crack stretch almost half way across the door now.

Suddenly, however, everything went silent as Ussop and Brook heard crying from behind them. Chopper looked back at them with a smile, nodding. Ussop gulped a bit to himself as he slowly began opening the locks, seeing a somewhat surprised Luffy on the other side.

He didn't really bother looking around knowing what had just happened in the room. He looked over torwards Nami, seeing a bit of blood around her legs, but more so over, seeing a small crying bundle in her arms. He quickly smiled as he ran a bit over to her, seeing the infant she was holding. There were a bit of tears in Nami's eyes, but she wasn't the one crying anymore, it was the baby she was holding. Nami smiled a bit with half opened eyes towards Luffy.

"Took you...long enough." She said, somewhat exhausted.

"Heh, sorry." Luffy apologized, rubbing the back of his head a bit before looking back towards the crying infant in Nami's. "Wow, it's adorable. I don't understand why the others wanted to keep me away though. I wouldn't over react." Luffy commented, only to be pounded on the back of the head by three angry fists.

"**YOU DID OVER REACT YOU IDIOT!**" Sanji, Zoro, and Franky all shouted. All eyes turned towards the infant though as they suddenly heard giggling from the baby.

"Huh, wha'd ya know? It likes seeing it's father in pain..." Zoro commented before growing a sinister grin. Luffy simply chuckled a bit nervously as he saw Franky and Sanji cracking their knuckles too.

"Heh heh...uhh guys....you aren't still mad...are you?" Luffy asked. They didn't bother replying as they ganged up and started pounding on him repeatedly. Nami just sighed a bit before smiling down at the infant in her arms, moving her finger around it as the baby tried to catch it.

"I checked everything just from the operation. You have a healthy baby girl." Chopper said, finishing up the notes he was writing about the baby's birth.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Robin said, smiling as she sat next to Nami's bed.

"Heh, yeah...I don't think I'm in any rush to go through that anytime soon though." Nami commented, still feeling a little bit sore and in pain. She simply chuckled a bit as the baby grabbed her finger, giving a little squeeze to Nami's finger. "Heh, you got alot of energy, just like your daddy. Hey Luffy, don't you wanna see your daugh..." Nami began, before seeing Zoro, Sanji, and Franky continuing to smack Luffy around in a comical fasion. She felt a sweat drop from her head as she decided now probably wasn't the best time. "Uhh...nevermind." She stated. Robin simply chuckled at Nami's reaction to this.

"Maybe I should help a bit. Oh Sanji, could you please go make us some nice soothing meal for Nami and I, and while your at it, could you bring Franky and Zoro along with you?" Robin asked, gracefully.

"**YES ROBIN SWAAAAN!" **Sanji said with hearts shooting out of his eyes, litterally dragging an angry Zoro and Franky by their legs.

"Thanks." Nami said to Robin before looking back at Luffy who was limping on the ground with his leg twitching in pain. "Get up ya knucklehead. Come and see your daughter." Nami said. Luffy jumped backed to his feet before turning around and walking back towards Nami happily. Nami smiled as he gave the baby to Luffy, holding it close to his chest and smiling down at the baby.

"Hey there little guy. I'm Luffy, and as of now, your dad." He said, chuckling towards the end of his sentence.

"It's a girl Luffy." Nami said, eyes half opened as she began to feel tired again.

"Awww a girl?" Luffy complained. "I was hoping for a boy...can we switch it for a new one?" Luffy asked.

"NO we can't swtich it you idiot!" Nami shouted. The baby simply giggled happily as it reached towards Luffy's face, chuckling along with it. Nami just sighed a bit, knowing it would be hard to watch over both of them in her life, but knew that it would eventually be worth it.

"You know what she also is as of now?" Luffy asked. Nami blinked a bit curiously at this, wondering what Luffy could possibly know at this point that she didn't. He chuckled a bit before replying. "She's gonna be the little heir of the pirate king!" He said excitedly. The residence in the room blinked a bit in surprise at this, actually surprised they haven't realized it like Luffy had.

"Wow, I'm surprised Luffy. Usually you don't think of something like that unless it involves food." Ussop commented, blinking a bit surprised. Brook would've blinked a bit surprised as well, but then again he doesn't have any eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

However, at the same time, the group didn't even notice the strange object looking at them from outside their window. It was shaped like an eye, only it was about a foot long, zooming in on Luffy and what he had just said. It blinked sideways instead of the normal up and down motion, as it began to levitate back up into the sky, into the thundering clouds.

Unknown to the residence below the ground, above the clouds was a strange, mystical skyship. It had three different propellars, one large one on the mast, and two somewhat smaller sized ones in the back. There were six large paddles on the side of the ship that continued rowing in a slow motion, keeping the ship from moving anywhere.

The eye continued to fly up towards the ship, phasing through the wood itself as it continued floating straight up, until it came to a room. The room was darkened except for a single lit candle in the middle of a round table. There were five people in the room, all sitting around the table. The strange eye floated in front to one of them, beginning to phase into a mist. The mist began to materialize and grow until it was about the side of the table itself. It was beginning to reveal the footage it took of the room, the crew, and then the end which showed what Luffy said, before rewinding and repeating what it showed. One of the people grinned a bit at everything he saw.

"Well, there we have it. The new Pirate King, and his little heir..." The mysterious figure said, leaning back in his chair.

"So what should be done about this, sir?" Another asked. You could tell from the voice that it was a woman who spoke, although due to the darkness, you couldn't tell where from.

"What else is there to do? We go by the plan. Spread word across this pathetic world of the news, and we'll see where the script picks up from there." The man said again closing his eyes.

"To spread info like that all across the world could take some time, Sir." Another person said, only for the person referred to as "Sir" to smirk.

"Hey, who's in a rush? I have all the time in the world. And a world for the taking...heh heh heh heheh hehe heh..."

_________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled in disbelief. At the time, the entire crew was at the beach, standing in the sand. Nami stood next to Luffy in a green robe, while holding their sleeping daughter in thier arms. "What do you mean you guys are leaving?!" He yelled again. The baby began to moan a bit as she squinted her eyes a bit harder, but still seemed to sleep. Nami grunted as she gave a good whack to Luffy's head.

"Keep it down you idiot. Your gonna wake her up." Nami said calmly, not wanting to shout and wake the baby.

"Sorry Luffy, but there isn't much left to do." Ussop said a bit sadly.

"We've all accomplished what we've set out to do Luffy. Well...almost all of us." Franky said, looking back towards Zoro who was standing right of Luffy. "You sure you don't wanna come Zoro?" Franky asked, only to get a grin from him.

"Nah, I still have to train and find Mihawk. And considering Luffy's natural habbit of finding trouble, chances are I might meet him if I stay around a bit." Zoro answered.

"It's not like this is a final goodbye Luffy. We'll always come to help one of us should something happen again." Chopper said, thinking a bit positive. Luffy gave a bit of a smile as he nodded, knowing what Chopper said was true.

"Well let's hurry, I got a load of fish to bring to an old fart." Sanji said who was already on the ship. The ship they were currently using was a replica of the Thousand Sunny. It was almost a complete copy, only it didn't have the statue of the lions head at the bow. The crew looked back as they heard Brook sniffling.

"At long last...I will finally get to see Laboon!" Brook said excitedly as tears drained from his hollowed eyes.

"Say, mind if I tag along? I still need to travle across the world till I hit back home." Franky commented. Brook chuckled at this.

"Yohohoho, I would love to have a travling companion. And Laboon would be happy to see me, but on the off hand he's still a bit teased off, I wouldn't mind bringing some extra muscle with me..." Brook said a bit nervously, causing Franky to feel a sweat drop behind his head.

"Err...How big did you say this whale was again?" Franky asked a bit nervously.

"Well..." Luffy said, pausing for a bit to realize the fact this may be their final goodbye. "I guess this is it..." He said a bit depressed. Nami just smiled a bit as she rested her other hand on Luffy's shoulder, trying to comfort him a bit.

"Like we said Luffy, it's not a final goodbye. We may meet again." Chopper said again. Luffy smiled at this note as he nodded. The sun began to rise as the ship went off. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, who were the only ones on the beach, waved goodbye to those who were on the ship, aka, Sanji, who had tears of hearts falling from his eyes as he waved to Nami, Robin, Chopper, (who was in his normal small form and sitting on Franky's shoulders) Franky, and Brook. Luffy couldn't help a bit as tears rolled down his face as he waved, knowing that even if the time came, they wouldn't see each other for a long time.

Yet, even the crew knew that their friendship would last a long time, and would never go away. The E...wait what? There's still more? Oh crap! Please stop reading this paragraph or I might lose my job! Don't tell anyone!!!

__________________________________________________________________________

**4 Years Later...**

"Come back here!" Gen yelled after the little girl. The little girl ran as quick as she could, running up the hill towards the mansion. She had long black hair, and pink (thats what it looks like to me at least) colored eyes. She was wearing a striped red and white shirt with blue pants, panting a bit from the running. At the same time, back at the mansion, Luffy yawned as he had awakened from his long sleep, which pretty much lasted until 11 in the morning. As he rubbed his eyes awake, he blinked a bit curiously as he saw his little girl being chased by none other than Gen.

"Daddy help! Franken-Gen is chasin me again!" The little girl screeched. Luffy sighed a bit before looking back into the kitchen where Nami was currently cleaning the dishes.

"Hey Nami, Luna caused trouble again." Luffy said, chuckling. Nami sighed a bit as she stopped what she was currently doing and went towards the front door. The minute she was there, Luna jumped into her arms, burrying her head into her mother's shoulders, soon after Gen stopped at their doorstep. Nami sighed a bit, knowing what was about to come up.

"What did she do this time?" Nami asked. Luna peeked her head out a bit to look back towards Gen.

"She stole my officer hat, again." Gen replied, rubbing his head a bit to where he hat would normally be.

"Oh really?" Nami said unsurprised, looking down at Luna. Sure enough, she saw her holding onto Gen's hat, trying to hide it between her chest. "Oh Luna..." Nami said, looking down at her. Luna simply giggled a bit as she looked back at Nami. "Give Mr. Gen his hat back."

"Okay..." Luna replied, offering the hat back to Gen. "Here you go Mr. Franken Gen. Sowwie." Luna apologized. Gen just sighed as he took the hat back, placing it back onto his head.

"Thank you Luna. Your just like your mother when she was young you know, always trying to steal something from the town." Gen commented, rubbing Luna's head.

"And your still stealing the oranges from the plantation as usual." Nami said smirkingly. Gen froze for a few seconds before running back down the hill.

"I just remembered! I have important paper work to do!" Gen lied, which was obvious to both the parents. Luffy just chuckled at the sight of this.

"I swear he still makes me laugh." Luffy commented. The two parents looked back towards Luna, hearing her yawning cutely as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. The two looked at each other again knowing they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Alright, sounds like someone needs a nap." Nami commented as she went back inside the house with Luffy.

"Awww...I don't wanna..." Luna paused for a moment as she yawned, "sweep." She said, resting her head on her mother's shoulders. The two carried her up to her room as she talked. Her room was highly decorated like that of any rich person's home. Then again, when you find the treasure of One Piece, what can't you buy? They could practically buy an entire castle for a thousand people, and they still wouldn't have even spent 1% of the treasure they had. Nami gently placed Luna on the bed, tucking her covers in.

"Aww I dun wanna sleep though..." Luna whined again. Nami just sighed a bit as she looked back at Luffy, then smiled a bit as she looked back at Luffy.

"Tell you what: How 'bout daddy sing's you that song you love so much if you promise to close your eyes and try to sleep?" Nami suggested. Luffy chuckled at this, knowing he loved the song as much as his daughter did. Luna beemed happily as she nodded.

"Deaw!" She agreed, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. Nami chuckled a bit as she started walking towards the door.

"Your up." Nami gestured as she tapped him on the shoulder and closed the door quietly. Luffy quickly looked back towards the door before grinning, looking back towards Luna who had half of one of her eyes open.

"Ok, it's clear." Luffy said, walking towards Luna's bed. Luna giggled a bit as she saw her father kneeling down with his back facing towards her.

"Hop on." Luffy gestured, Luna replying with more giggles as she got on his back in a piggy back style formation.

"_I am the Pirate King, and you are my offspring._" Luffy began singing while jumping on top of her bed, up and down in a silly motion.

"_His crew was made of many wishes while one just did the dishes."_ Luffy continued, this time landing on his butt while jumping.

"_One to be the best swordsman, one to be a brave warrior, one to travle around the world and see Laboon the whale." _Luffy said as he began walking up the kiddie sized slide. It was the shape of an actual whale, although obviously, not the same size, good luck getting a whale sized room. Once he reached the top he slid back down it using his feet.

"_One wanted to find an ocean that contained many of fishes_, " Luffy said, using his hand and pretending it was a fish, nibbling around Luna's neck and tickling her, causing her to giggle with laughter.

"_One wanted to be a great doctor, to help those he looked after..._" Luffy started pretending something was wrong with his heart as he threw his hand over the middle of his chest and another one looking like he was reaching for something, then collapsed on his stomach as he landed on the bed.

"Tehee daddy, your not dead." Luna squeeled, knowing her father was just trying to fake it. Luffy chuckled as he got back on his feet, and jumped back again onto Luna's bed.

"_One wanted to find a Polyglyph, another to create a great big ship..._" Luffy finally hopped off of the bed as he held onto Luna again, tucking her into the bed again as he fixed the covers so it looked like there was no one jumping on it.

"_One fell in love with your mother, and your mother fell in love with the same, even though one through a fit and decided to quit, in the end they all lived happily after_." Luffy said, kissing the now-sleeping Luna on the forehead. He smiled as he placed his strawhat next to her. She liked the hat almost as much as he did, although he felt kinda bad since he never heard of Shanks since he was a kid himself. He simply sighed a bit as he walked out of the room, closing the door tightly. But as he looked back, he grew a nervous expression as he saw Nami leaning against the wall with one of those I-know-what-you-were-doing kind've looks.

"Ehh...Nami...I was just uhh..." Luffy said, trying to think of an excuse for making Luna exhausted of her energy. Before he could think of something, Nami simply put her finger to his lip, shushing him.

"It's alright. I know you always do that. Once a clown always a clown." Nami commented. Luffy chuckled a bit at this, before frowning again. Nami simply smiled at this as she leaned her head against his shoulders. "You really miss them, don't you?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer

"Yeah, it's felt like so long since we've last seen any of them...well aside from Zoro. Speaking of which what is he doing nowadays?" Luffy asked curiously, knowing Nami knew most up-to-date things around the village.

"He's spending his time working with a lumber mill. He's still using his swords to cut down the trees and practice, so it's nice to see he isn't losing his edge." Nami answered. Luffy simply smiled a bit, glad to know at least one of his friends were doing just fine.

"You know..." Luffy started, pausing to go into thought, " maybe we should head back out to sea someday for old times sake, and see how the crew is doing." He gestured. Nami just sighed a bit before looking back at him.

"Luffy, you know as well as I do that we can't. We have a daughter to take care of now, remember?" Nami stated.

"Yeah, but I mean when she get's older. I think ten is a good age for a pirate." Luffy suggested.

"Well why don't we think of something when the time comes Luffy. After all, as parents we need to work on raising her first, remember?" Luffy simply chuckled at this before looking back towards Nami. They moved their lips closer as they slowly kissed each other, remembering the love they still shared. His life was pretty much perfect. He was rich, had a loving wife and daughter, and accomplished his long goal of finding One Piece. He thought nothing could ruin this life of his...that was, until the two of them suddenly heard an explosion from their daughter's room...

________________________________________________________________________

**Phewfta, that was alot to do. Like I said, I have one more FF Idea, then you reviewers will decide which FF you want me to work on during the school year. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. And trust me, more action and unthinkable alliances are soon to come...**


	2. Return of old enemies

**Omg...i can't believe this is really happening. I never thought i'd see this coming. Fans, i know you're wondering wtf i'm rambling on about, wtf took so long to update, where to find the nearest gun store to kill me for taking so long, wondering where i live so you can form an angry mob to chase after me, or all of the above. Well i'll tell you...well the first one anyway. As many of you have heard from Almaniac dude, creator of Will of D, is done with his FF. I feel as though this is my fault. I thought if i simply stopped writing FFs for awhile nothing bad would happen, aside from some people getting cranky about me not posting. But, then it happened: Almaniac Dude is quitting! I never told anyone this, and even when i did i didn't mean it before, but this guy, this one person, is the VERY reason i started writing FFs in the first place. I mean sure there were other inspirations and such, but after seeing his awesome writing, as well as the hundreds (LITTERALLY) of reviews he got from his work, he's the reason i truly started. I never thought karma would get me like this and ruin it for everyone else. This is... this is just saddening. I can't believe this is truely happening. I hope those fans out there who read this are feeling as shocked as i am. Well, here i am readers, i am back, and ready to raise some hell: Fanfiction style! In doing this, i hope you support Almaniac dude by supporting and reviewing all my chapters, so i can support him, in order to support me... and if you have no idea wtf i just said, neither do i... Anyway, Give it up folks, DISGAEALORD IS BACK!!!!!**

***Looks out at the stands full of sleeping people***

***Grabs a megaphone and turns it onto max* I SAID DISGAEALORD IS BACK!**

***people scream as they wake up then start cheering, half of them forming a mob***

**Ch. 2: Return of old enemies**

Luffy kicked the door down as he and Nami ran into the room, gapping at the sight of it. There was practically a seven foot hole in the side of the wall that overlooked the ocean. The entire room looked like something burst from the inside, yet the hole in the wall indicated it came from the outside.

Luffy quickly faced towards the bed where Luna had been sleeping when he left her. The bed was now in complete shambles as the mattress was thrown over the bed, leaning off to the side, and the covers were tossed over. He noticed though how there seemed to be a large lump from under the covers, knowing for himself what was under it. He quickly lifted the covers, revealing his teary-eyed daughter. She had a few scrapes and bruises on her head, and she surprisingly had a tiny bit of blood dripping from her head, but otherwise she was fine.

"Luna!" The two parents said worriedly.

"D-D-Daddy!" Luna cried as she jumped into Luffy's arms, crying. Luffy slowly stood back up as he brushed away some hair and tears that were in his daughter's eyes. He gave Luna back to Nami as Nami tried to sush softly.

"Shhh shhh it's ok sweetie, we're here, we're here." She cooed, rubbing Luna's head soothingly. Luffy smiled at this as he saw Luna's crying being reduced to sniffles before looking back around the room in a bit of an angry manner. He was looking specifically for whatever caused the explosion in the room and blew a hole in the wall. Most of the room was a bit darkened in black suite due to the explosion, but his searching suddenly came to a stop as his eyes widened at the sight of a cannonball in the room.

It was still smoking, indicating how recent the cannonball had fired. He looked back towards the hole in the wall, knowing this explained the big hole in the wall. What took him even more by surprise however was the sight of a large ship out at sea, noticeable all the way mansion. Normally, if it was just a normal pirate flag, he wouldn't be able to tell who it was that was attacking. However, thanks to a very familiar nose on the flag, it made it all to easy to realize who it was.

"Buggy!" Luffy yelled angrily. Nami looked a bit surprised as she looked back towards Luffy, then the ship he was looking at. Sure enough, back at the ship in his clad big red nose, striped shirt, and knife-like hand gloves, Captain Buggy was standing there, smirking and grinning in his usual manner. Luffy couldn't make out what, but he saw Buggy pointing one of his arms out towards where he was standing, although couldn't tell what he was saying. "Nami admit it!" Luffy suddenly yelled. Nami looked at him in a bit of a confusing matter.

"Admit what?" She asked, still softly stroking Luna's head, who was also looking at Luffy curiously.

"You hired Buggy as a clown for Luna's birthday didn't you!?" He yelled, only to get whacked to the ground by Nami's fist which was now steaming as she clenched it tighter.

"WHY WOULD I HIRE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?! AND LUNA'S BIRTHDAY WAS LATE WEEK IDIOT!" Nami yelled, althewhile Luna covered her mouth, giggling a bit to see her father knocked out with one punch by Nami. At the same time, however, Buggy was conversing with his crew/

"Fire the Buggy Harpoon!" He shouted, laughing maniacally. Luffy and Nami looked as they saw some strange looking cannon being pulled towards the front of the ship. They couldn't tell what it was, but knew when it came to Buggy, it was never a good thing. They both flinched a bit as they heard the cannon going off from where they were. Luffy and Nami had expected some sort of cannon ball, but looked surprised as they saw a large looking spear head bursting through the lower floors of the house.

"What the heck was that thing?" Luffy said, never seeing anything of the sort before.

"It's a harpoon...but for some reason he missed..." Nami answered, feeling somewhat worried about the certain air the situation was giving off. Luffy just tilted his head at the reply before grinning. He inhaled deeply, which Nami and Luna seemed to notice, before looking back at Buggy.

"**Hey big nose, you missed us!** Ah hahaha." Luffy shouted before chuckling. It took Nami a whack to his head to keep him from goofing off from a situation like this. At the same time, Buggy's crew began to panic as they saw Buggy litterally burning with anger.

"Four long years and that brat **still continues to mock my nose?!"** Buggy shouted in a more demonic furious voice, before pointing back towards the men who fired the harpoon. "You three, start reeling the crank, **now!**" Buggy shouted angrily. The men shook in fear of their captain's anger, even if they were used to it by now.

"B-B-But we can't captain." One of the men studdered nervously. "It's too heavy to pull it in." The man commented. The three shrieked even louder as they saw fire in place of their captain's pupils.

"**EITHER YOU START PULLING OR THAT HOOK IS GOING THROUGH THE THREE OF YOU NEXT!"** He shouted, still sounding in his demonic-like voice. The three men screamed in horror at the sight of their firey boss before quickly going back to pulling the crank, this time actually getting it to move compared to before. Both Luffy and Nami looked in a bit of confusion as they saw the chain rattling, until they were startled by the shaking of the entire house.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, noticing how the whole house rumbled. Nami looked back out of the hole, gasping at the sight.

"Luffy, they're trying to drag the house into the ocean!" Nami said worriedly. Luffy looked at her in a bit of disbelief as he looked out the hole as well. His eyes widened and the sight as well.

"Think he'll stop if I apologize?" Luffy asked, still clueless about it.

"**Even I wouldn't stop if you did**!" Nami yelled, before looking back to Luna who was tugging on her shirt.

"Who is d'at weird c'wown mommy?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no one special. Just some guy with a **really big nose!**" Luffy answered, smirking as he puposely shouted at the end just to tick Buggy off. His smirk didn't last long though as the house went through another larger tremble from the hook, followed by a whack from Nami, for probably the fourth time by now (Although it was nothing new considering her daily average was at least 10).

"**Quit trying to piss him off!**" She yelled before looking at him with a more worried look. "You need to stop the cannon's before sinks the house into the ocean." Nami stated. Luffy nodded again before looking down toward his foot, seeing his hat next to it, and still luckily in one piece. He grinned a bit as he picked it up, putting it back on his head. he felt like his old self again, as if the entire crew was here again and he was the captain. He turned around, latching his arms onto both ends of the torn down wall. Quickly stepping back, he shot himself straight outside, scattering bits and dusts in his way, right towards Buggy's ship. However, at the same time Buggy grinned at the sight of this.

"The fool fell for the trap, just as i had predicted. Cabaji! You know what to do!" Buggy yelled, already looking at the acrobatic swordsman who was ready. In a burst of quick speed, he peddled almost as fast as the wind up the chain connected to the house. Luffy grunted as he saw this, realizing this was their plan the whole time.

"No, Nami!" Luffy shouted. Nami didn't need Luffy to shout to know what was going on. She could see herself the dust scattering around the chain Cabaji was peddling on. Luffy was just about to stretch himself back until something felt wrong to him.

"Your fights with me, straw hat!" Buggy shouted, whose upper torso was already behind Luffy. Luffy quickly turned around, surprised that Buggy had already managed to get up to the air where Luffy was without even noticing. Before he even had time to react, he felt himself being blasted down by a powerful force, crashing into Buggy's ship harshly, breaking through the floor of the deck, and being burried in rubble.

_"Ok...that hurt..."_ Luffy thought to himself as he rubbed his head, pulling out of the rubble. Deep down, he could feel something was wrong. There was something within that hit that seemed different to Luffy then usual. But he simply shrugged it off as he stretched his arms to the broken edges of the deck he fell through, pulling himself back out into the fresh, and somewhat violent air. His gaze grew a bit angry as he looked back towards Buggy, still floating a few inches above his legs and creepy laughter.

"Buggy! What the hell are you doing here?" Luffy yelled. Buggy simply laughed as usual.

"Gahahaha! Isn't obvious strawhat? I've come to become the new pirate king by skinning that little girl of y..." Buggy didn't even have time to finish his reply as the heel of Luffy's leg came crashing down at him in full force, leaving him verily bruised by the large bump that formed on his head. He grunted angrily as he got himself back together (quite literally in this case), and pulled himself to his feet again.

"Hey! What's the big idea!? I wasn't finished speaking!" Buggy shouted angrily. He looked a bit nervously though as he saw a firey hatred in Luffy's eyes, one that he had never experienced before.

"Don't you **dare** lay a finger on her!" Luffy shouted, pulling back his back, stretching as far as he could on the ship. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy started, running straight back towards Buggy. Buggy's expression quickly changed to fear and panic as he remembered this move from before (and in practically every single Detective Luffy filler episode made).

"No no wait please, have mercy!" Buggy begged.

"Rocket!" Luffy yelled, pulling back his hands and ready to blast Buggy back into the sky.

"Nyaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Buggy screeched in fear, before quickly changing his expression to a slick, grinning expression. "Just kidding." He statted before removing his upper torso again into the air, dodging Luffy's attack. Luffy blinked in shock, at this, surprised that Buggy was as strong as he was.

"Huh? What the..." Luffy didn't even have time to continue his sentence as he felt himself being pulled up into the air by his wrists. As he looked back, he saw Buggy's hands, which were detatched, pulling him up into the air. Luffy felt sweat dropping from his head from nervousness, unable to pull his grip out of Buggy's hands. Again, like he felt before, something was off about the whole situation, moresoover, Buggy himself. He turned his head to the right, grunting as he heard Buggy laughing sinisterly again.

"Gahahaha! This victory is going to be mine strawhat Luffy! I will become the new pirate king!" He shouted in joy, with his crew cheering along with him. Luffy gulped a bit to himself as he tried pulling away harder, seeing how the hands were now dangling him up twenty feet above the ocean itself.

"_Not good..."_

* * *

At the same time, Nami's eyes widened as well, seeing Cabaji peddling straight towards the house with no intent of stop. She tightened her grip on Luna as she felt the house being shaken up again, obviously able to tell that he crashed straight through the house. She quickly ran back up towards the door, hoping to make it up the stairs.

_"I have to get the climatact before he..." _Nami began thinking to herself, before the door exploded in front of her, throwing her back to the floor and scrapping against the edges of the broken wood. She held onto Luna tightly as she fell, having no intent on turning onto her side and have Luna get hurt. Luna looked back toward Nami, who was now passed out, as they stopped skidding across the ground, with tears of fear in her eyes.

"Mommy!" She screamed worriedly, before looking back towards the now destroyed door. Her eyes shaked in fear as she saw the strange yet terrifying acrobatic swordsman, still on his Unicycle, with a sinister grin on his face.

"Finally, all the years of killing will pay off!" Cabaji sneered, thrusting his blade directly towards Luna's face. Luna only shook terrified, paralyzed in fear, of the oncoming strike. She closed her eyes as tears had continued to trickle down them, not wanting to see when her death blow would be coming at her. Suddenly, she heard the clanging of sharp metal hitting each other, opening her eyes cautiously. She gasped a bit as she saw the man in front of her, blocking Cabaji's strike with his own swords.

"Uncle Zoro!" Luna squeeled happily and in relief. Zoro simply smirked, still wearing his white shirt and lumberjack coat over it, as well as his black-colored pants.

Technically, the term "uncle" wasn't completely true (wouldn't it be strange though if Zoro and Luffy were long lost brothers? That'd be completely awkward). She did consider him her uncle on the count of that he would always be the one to visit the most often, also considering he was the closest friend of the crew. She always found him funny, and he always came to her birthdays', so how couldn't he be considered family? Zoro and Luna looked back as they heard Nami moaning as she woke up again.

"Mommy!" Luna cried again, hugging onto her tight. Nami smiled as she hugged back, before looking irritatedly at Zoro.

"What the heck took you so long?" She asked annoyed. She knew Zoro didn't have ANY

"Sorry I'm late, the boss wouldn't let me off work for another hour so...he kinda got himself tied up." Zoro replied, not taking his gaze off of Cabaji's eyes. He was grinning a bit at the situation, feeling good to at least have someone to fight again after a long time. Even though he would often times spar with Luffy, it just never felt the same to him considering Luffy wasn't a swordsman. Nami blinked a bit to his reply.

"You mean you tied him up?!" Nami yelled, knowing Zoro would be fired from this, and need to hang out at their place again. It's not that she minded the extra company, but considering she had a daughter, and the fact he would get in fights most of the time with Luffy whenever he visited, she kinda felt he was a bad influence around her.

"Well, actually the other workers did. He's been bossing everyone around even before I got a job there, and well he pushed them over a little bit too much." Zoro answered. "More importantly though, what's that idiot done to get you guys into this mess?" Zoro questioned, considering 90% of their problems was Luffy's fault. Nami just raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"Actually...even we don't know. They just started blowing up parts of the house and tried chasing Luna." Zoro looked back in surprise at this.

"Luna? What'd they want with h..."

"HEY! QUIT ACTING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Cabaji yelled, thrusting his other sword towards Zoro and pushing him back a bit. Zoro blinked in surprise as he continued to stand his ground, amazed that he was actually struggling to keep a steady grip on his swords.

_Have I really become soft on my skills? _Zoro thought, before trying to push Cabaji back._ No, it has to be something else..._ He thought, before Cabaji cycled backwards.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" He yelled, before jumping into the air with the unicycle still with him. "Cycle Buzzsaw!" He shouted as the wheel of the cycle burst straight towards Zoro's chest. Zoro fell to the floor as he pushed back with the swords, keeping the wheel from hitting him. He officially could tell something was wrong here (obviously aside from the fact he was losing). He thought it was just being soft at first when he waqs struggling to maintain control, but he could officially tell something was wrong as of now, esspecially considering the fact he could litterally see sparks forming from how fast the wheel was spinning against his sword. What's worse, however, is that he just realized Nami and Luna were defenseless against Cabaji as of now.

"Now hurry up and die!" He yelled as he again thrusted his blade toward Nami, who was attempting to shield Luna with her body.

"No!" Zoro yelled, continuing to attempt to push Cabaji off of him, even though it was completely futile.

* * *

"Finally, I'll have my revenge, strawhat!" Buggy shouted, now releasing his grip, or in this case, throwing Luffy head first, towards the sea.

_No way...it can't end like this! I'm sorry Luna, and you too, Nami..._ Luffy thought to himself as he closed his eyes, knowing that at least drowning would be quicker if he didn't struggle. Then suddenly, in a quick, swift, motion, something grabbed Luffy's ankle, just before his face touched the water. He was close enough that his normal-sized hair was touching it. He blinked in confusion for a second, wondering what just happened.

_I didn't know I could fly._ Luffy thought to himself, before looking back up towards his feet. He could see somebody hovering over him, hopping up and down to keep himself in the air. He couldn't really see the face that well at first, with the sunlight keeping the flyer's face hidden, but once it went away, Luffy's pupils shrunk at the sight of the person's face.

At the same time, Cabaji coughed blood in agony as the sound of slicing filled the room. Nami looked back in shock as she heard it, seeing Cabaji collapse to the floor a few feet away from Zoro. Zoro quickly breathed, relieved that he didn't end up getting buzz-sawed by a unicycle, otherwise he would've felt really awkward if that's how he died, not to mention by someone part acrobat.

"Look's like we made it here just in time." Zoro and Nami looked back quickly towards the source of the speaker, wondering who it was that rescued them. Both of them were shocked and amazed at the one who stood up from where he had been, seeing his face.

The entire crew was in complete disbelief to see who their saviors were.

"Lucci!?"

"Kaku!?"

* * *

**Phewfta, that was a hangover writing all that within a day. Sorry it took so long folks, already explained why at the top. Still, like mentioned earliar, well before this whole waiting period, i go way faster when i get more reviews. *hint* *hint***

**Betcha werent expecting that now were ya?......well ok considering its the title of the chapter then maybe but ummm.....uhhh......HEY LOOK OVER THERE! *runs when everyone's distracted***


End file.
